


Цветы жизни

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Horror, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020
Summary: Когда и почему дети стали превращаться в маленьких кровожадных монстров никто не знал. Просто в один прекрасный момент это стало происходить по всему миру.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини рейтинг





	Цветы жизни

Дети — цветы жизни, говорили когда-то. Отабек этой фразы отчаянно не понимал. Дети — живые цветы земли, писал в своем произведении знаменитый русский классик Максим Горький. От земли, может быть. Но не цветы уж точно, да и ассоциация с жизнью потерялась давным-давно. «Дети — цветы жизни», так называлась книга, страницами которой Отабек накануне вечером разводил костер, пробегая глазами строчки и дивясь тому, как раньше могли так легко, просто и тепло говорить и писать о том, о чем сейчас перешептываются со страхом.

Когда и почему дети стали превращаться в маленьких кровожадных монстров, никто не знал. Просто в один прекрасный момент это стало происходить по всему миру. Не со всеми подряд, но со многими, внезапными вспышками, словно грипп. Винили всех. Плохую экологию, производителей детского питания, прививки, телевидение… Отабек еще помнил, как родители, которым их ненаглядные маленькие цветочки не успели выесть лица, в отчаянии и ужасе громили поликлиники, заводы, офисы компаний. Сам он был тогда еще мал и почти месяц сидел взаперти после того, как отправленная к бабушке младшая сестренка едва не выпустила всей родне из аула кишки. Благо дядя вовремя схватился за свой охотничий обрез, иначе траура было бы гораздо больше. Отабек же в монстра не превратился и после визита толпы незнакомых людей в форме и костюмах защиты был признан слишком взрослым и выпущен из-под замка. Взрослые в монстров не превращались. Это Отабек знал не только из новостей и тревожных разговоров старших, но и по собственному опыту. Бедствие набирало обороты, а происходящего по-прежнему никто не понимал.

Но понемногу первая буря улеглась. Дети продолжали превращаться в монстров, но уже не пугающими волнами, а единичными случаями. Вокруг детских лагерей и санаториев, где последствия внезапной катастрофы были особенно плачевны, сформировались зоны отчуждения, а общество стало жить в новых условиях. Притихли даже всевозможные проповедники, кричавшие на каждом углу о каре небесной и вымирании человечества.

Причину катастрофы так и не смогли установить. И Отабек, блестяще закончивший академию и поступивший на службу в спасательный отряд, подозревал, что её уже никогда не найдут.

Табличку «Осторожно, дети!» он заметил издалека. Желтая и немного облупившаяся, она все еще хорошо выделялась среди серо-коричневых древесных стволов. Ниже разместилась малоприметная, но более свежая табличка «Охота только с дробовиком». Отабек мысленно хмыкнул и подобрался: теперь нужно было быть внимательнее и осторожнее.

С тех пор, как появление маленьких монстров заметно приостановилось, остро встал вопрос о том, что делать с монстрами, уже имеющимися. Это вызвало волну очередных народных волнений. Те, чьи цветочки тихо продолжали есть свою кашу вместо родительских внутренностей, устраивали протесты, крича про те самые непонятные «цветы жизни» и про то, что «это же дети». А те, кто едва спасся, и чьи родные погибли, плакали молча — и поддерживали предлагаемые меры. Поэтому зоны отчуждения расширились, военные стали проводить вылазки по зачистке, иногда отлавливая образцы для ученых. А где-то местные власти просто легализовали охоту на монстров, бывших когда-то детьми, снабдив местные леса и спец-зоны соответствующими информационными щитами и указателями. По мнению Отабека, это было уже чересчур. Но желающих на такую охоту находилось пугающе много, и приходилось только гадать, что именно движет этими людьми.

Находились и желающие похвастаться смелостью и удалью дураки, которые, не смотря на все инструкции и предупреждения, выходили на такую охоту с мелкокалиберными домашними пистолетами, а то и вовсе с пневматикой. Монстров это оружие не брало, и за такими горе-охотниками высылали спасательные отряды, которые в лучшем случае находили едва живого и почти свихнувшегося от страха человека, а в худшем — его уже остывшие кишки, раскиданные по лесной поляне или намотанные на ветви ближайшей ели.

Но сейчас Отабек искал совсем не охотника-неудачника. Пару дней назад один из ребят с их спасательной базы отправился на окраину зоны, чтобы проверить заявление местных жителей о найденных в лесу останках. На связь Жан больше не вышел и ни в городок, ни на базу не вернулся. По мнению самого Отабека, надо было послать сигнал в управление, собрать большой поисковый отряд, а может и вызвать военных. Но начальство считало иначе, отправив его одного проверить следы со странным напутствием, мол, если что-то найдешь, то тогда-то всех и вызовем.

Из-за деревьев послышался какой-то странный звук, похожий на низкое животное ворчание, и Отабек затаил дыхание, стараясь ступать по присыпанной листвой земле как можно тише и крепче сжимая взмокшими ладонями тяжелый дробовик. Выглянуть из-за деревьев на поляну было тревожно.

Взрослые никогда не превращались в монстров, это Отабек знал на собственном опыте. Но назвать ребенком того, кого он увидел, было нельзя. Это был молодой человек, вряд ли больше, чем на пару лет младше самого Отабека, примерно такого же роста, но скорее не массивный, а изящный и стройный чуть не до худобы. Таких раньше, когда было время смотреть телевизор, показывали в каком-нибудь балете или на олимпиаде. Впрочем, разглядеть детальнее мешала свободная толстовка, когда-то пестрая, камуфляжная или даже леопардовая, а сейчас просто грязная. Сперва даже подумалось, что это очередной самоуверенный охотник, но привлекшее внимание низкое ворчание повторилось, и парень вгрызся в уже порядком обглоданную человеческую руку, с треском и каким-то противным хлюпаньем отрывая от неё зубами очередной кусок. Отабек пригляделся, и его отчаянно затошнило: на запястье у трофея монстра он четко разглядел замызганные теперь часы, принадлежавшие пижону Джей-Джею. Проглотив подкативший к горлу кислый ком полупереваренного пайка, Отабек попятился. Надо было уходить, надо было рассказать начальству и всем остальным о первом превратившемся в монстра взрослом. А может быть даже не первом. По спине побежали ледяные мурашки от рисующихся в воображении картин очередной катастрофы.

Может быть поэтому он и пропустил момент, когда монстр, увлеченно отгрызавший у руки пальцы и хрустевший мелкими хрящами, вдруг оставил свою добычу и поднял голову. Чувствуя, как волоски по всему телу встают дыбом от жути, Отабек медленно обернулся, запоздало вспоминая о том, что к диким животным и монстрам нельзя поворачиваться спиной. И наткнулся на взгляд зеленых глаз, до этого скрытых падающей на лицо свалявшейся челкой. Сейчас они горели плотоядными огнями.

Парень медленно, не переставая смотреть, поднялся, роняя полуобглоданную руку, облизывая перепачканные кровью губы и слегка покачиваясь, словно в раздумье, а потом сделал первый медленный шаг. Отабек на пару мгновений забыл, как дышать, слыша только бешеный грохот сердца, но тренированное тело действовало само по себе. Дуло дробовика уставилось прямо на приближающегося монстра, а палец удобно лег на спусковой крючок. Тот словно не заметил угрозы, сделав еще один шаг к новой добыче и издав низкое рычание, которое, казалось, не способно произвести человеческое горло. А потом в мгновение ока кинулся вперед, скаля зубы с застрявшими в них ошметками плоти.

Грянул выстрел.


End file.
